La Entente Cordiale
by GusGuschan
Summary: Gracias a los Jefes de Estado, Francia e Inglaterra deben firmar un tratado que propone la ayuda mutua y la relación diplomática. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando el francés confiese sus sentimientos frente al inglés?, ¿qué dirá él al respecto? Fanfic sobre los 110 años de la Entente Cordiale.


**HOLA A TODOS... **

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí un pequeño fanfic dedicado a los 110 años de la Entente Cordiale, pero no es un fic sobre como Francia e Inglaterra han celebrado estas fechas. Bueno, no les diré más, espero les guste :3

Como siempre digo, sus reviews me ayudan a escribir y a tener una perspectiva del lector. Perdónenme si no tiene Hard, pero prometo que pronto subiré algo de este fic con eso. Al igual que me disculpo por alguna falta de ortografía o algo así, pero lo hice rápidamente para estar presente como fanática... Espero no les moleste.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste la lectura.

Au revoir~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son obra de Hima-papa.

* * *

Estaba la Reina de Inglaterra y el Presidente de Francia, discutiendo a escondidas de sus países respectivos sobre la mala relación que este par llevaban.

-Tenemos que hacer que Francia e Inglaterra se lleven bien, sino nuestros países pueden entrar en Guerra sin un motivo de peso.- murmuró el Presidente de Francia, mientras veía a la monarca beber una taza de té.

-No sería la primera vez que mi país entre en una guerra con el tuyo por problemas personales de ellos.- dijo, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del gobernante republicano.- Pero, como no queremos problemas en estos tiempos, apoyaré tu causa.

Dos días después de esta charla entre ambos gobernantes, se les pidió a Francia e Inglaterra que se presentaran en el Palacio del Eliseo, en Francia. Obviamente, veremos al inglés muy irritado con la petición de su amada Reina.

-God save the Queen, pero ¿por qué me pide que venga al país de la rana?- gruñó.

-¿Tú crees que esto es grato para mí?- murmuró el francés, obviamente sin entender porque los estaban citando a ambos en ese lugar.

Al entrar a la oficina, el Presidente les dio la bienvenida a ambos y los hizo sentarse uno al frente del otro, mientras colocaba entre ellos el nuevo tratado, pero más que entre gobernantes, este era un tratado más personal.

-He hablado con la Reina de Inglaterra y ambos coincidimos que ustedes deben solucionar sus conflictos internos.- murmuró de manera diplomática el gobernante de la nación francesa.

-Quoi?- preguntó el francés, un hombre de unos 26 años de edad, cabello rubio en una melena, ojos azules como el mar más profundo, una barbita bien recortada, piel clara, de 1.75 metros de altura y con un aire de grandeza.

-Ya escuchaste, podrás ser mí país, pero yo soy el que manda.- lo miró el gobernante con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El inglés, mientras miraba a la nación francesa, se dedicaba a observar el documento que tenía en frente, analizando cada detalle.

-Disculpe, pero creo que ustedes nos exigen demasiado.- dijo la representación de Inglaterra, rubio con el pelo corto, ojos verdes esmeralda, cejas sobrepobladas, piel pálida, de 1.75 metros de altura (al igual que el francés) y refunfuñando porque la Reina hizo algo a escondidas de él.

-Solo les pedimos que estén más juntos, ¿es acaso algo imposible?- dijo el presidente, mientras miraba a ambas naciones y suspiraba.- No les pedimos que se comporten como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, pero sí queremos que no nos causen problemas innecesarios.

-Bueno, más vale firmar antes de que nos obliguen en serio.- murmuró Francia, mientras tomaba el lápiz y firmaba el tratado.

-No, no.- dijo el inglés.- ni muerto hago un tratado contigo.

-No tenemos otra opción Angleterre.- gruñó un poco el francés, mientras miraba a su "enemigo".- Mi gobernante tiene razón, podremos ser el país, pero ellos mandan.- suspiró y se apartó, para que este se acercara.

-No lo haré.- Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos y bufó, dándole la espalda a los dos franceses.

-S'il vous plait, Angleterre.- el mencionado nunca vio al francés pedirle de esa manera que hiciera algo.- Lleguemos a un acuerdo de una vez por todas.- dijo, mientras reflejaba en su mirada una mezcla de alegría y pena.

Curioso el efecto que puede hacer la mirada en las personas, pueden indicarte cuando están tristes y a punto de llorar, cuando están alegres, cuando están cansados, cuando se sienten solos, etc. El poder de mirar hizo que Inglaterra firmara el tratado, a regañadientes, porque Francia le había mirado de una manera poco usual para él. Por lo general, él conocía la mirada de odio, la de rencor, la de ira, la de alegría cuando lo veía de lejos, la de pena cuando algo horrible le pasaba a su nación o a una nación amiga, pero esta mirada era la más extraña que había visto.

Francia, al ver que el inglés tomaba el lápiz y firmaba el tratado, sonrió. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no se sabe. Al terminar de ver la firma, el Presidente les pidió que se dieran la mano, en son de paz, por lo que ambas naciones lo hicieron. Después de firmar, se les pidió que fuesen a otra parte, ya que no necesitaban de ellos por el momento.

-Bloody tratado, ¿ahora esperan que tú y yo hablemos como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida?- murmuró fastidiado Inglaterra, mientras observaba la pared.

-Ya lo escuchaste, solo quieren que nosotros nos llevemos bien.- Francia suspiró, mientras veía de reojo al inglés.

-Pues no pasará.- se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba al francés. Al darse cuenta de que lo miraba, la República Francesa acorraló a su acompañante, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿es este el momento qué he estado esperando?- Quiero que me respondas algo y quiero que me lo digas en mi cara.

-Dime.- Inglaterra se sintió un poco nervioso, pero lo supo disimular.

-¿Por qué firmaste ese tratado?- le miró con seriedad, algo que no era común de su parte.

-Tendré mis razones.- murmuró el inglés, haciendo que el francés se acercara más a él. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a la rana?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo de una vez por todas.- suspiró.- Estoy cansado de pelear, lo hemos estado haciendo desde que nos conocemos, ¿no te agotas de decirme lo mismo, de golpearme con todas tus fuerzas, de gritarme un sinfín de improperios?

-Suéltame.- dijo con incomodidad el inglés, mientras se sumergía en los ojos de Francia, esos ojos reflejaban algo que nunca antes había visto.

-No lo haré hasta que me respondas.- el francés sabía lo que hacía, era la oportunidad de su vida. Quería saber algo que toda su vida ha sido un completo misterio.- ¿Qué pensabas cuándo firmaste?

-Yo…- Inglaterra estaba bastante nervioso, ya no controlaba lo que pensaba. "¿Cuándo inició nuestra rivalidad?, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así?, ¿acaso nosotros estamos destinados a pelear toda la vida?, ¿por qué me pongo tan nervioso o balbuceo mucho cuando de Francia se trata?, ¿acaso sentiré más que odio?"

-Tú…- Francia estaba bastante nervioso, ya que hace muchos años se había dado cuenta de algo que marcó su vida y le ha dado mucho agotamiento, pero no de ese que pasa cuando duermes o cuando comes, ese agotamiento solo podía detenerlo una persona y esa estaba a su lado, evadiéndolo.

-Yo… pensaba que tú…- el inglés estaba a punto de decir que estaba pensando en él, en su mirada, en las cosas que reflejaba, pero se detuvo al escuchar un "te amo" por parte del francés.

Al principio, el inglés se rió por "la cruel broma" que le estaba tendiendo el francés.- ¿Acaso dijiste que me amas?, ¿es que crees que yo soy tan imbécil para creerme esas palabras?

-Yo…- el francés, por primera vez en su larga vida de seductor, no encontraba que decir frente a una conquista. Es que no era cualquier conquista, era el amor de su vida, la persona con la que ha peleado tanto tiempo que se terminó enamorando de él. ¿Cómo es que un enemigo puede transformarse en alguien tan importante para uno?, no lo sabe ni le interesa saberlo. Solo quiere al inglés, solo quiere que él lo vea como alguien importante, solo quiere que sea suyo.

Inglaterra, al verlo titubear, detuvo su risa y lo miró confundido.- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- pregunto, pero al no tener respuesta inmediata, sus peores temores se hacían concretos. La rana se había enamorado de él.

-No quiero que esto te afecte, sé que no me correspondes por mucho que me dé ánimos para seguir adelante contigo.- suspiró y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Inglaterra atrás.

El inglés miró a Francia alejarse derrotado, mientras reflexionaba sobre la pequeña charla que habían tenido ahora. ¿Era cierto todo lo que dijo?, ¿por qué se lo dijo ahora?, ¿acaso no encontró una mejor ocasión? Pero la duda que más le surgía en la cabeza era: "¿debo creerle?"

Simultáneamente, el francés se había ido del Palacio del Eliseo a la calle, a pensar bajo la lluvia que aparecía por la ciudad en esa fría tarde de invierno, dejando que las gotas de agua mojaran sus rubios cabellos y apegándolos a su rostro, mientras estas se confundían con las pequeñas lágrimas que había soltado unos 2 minutos antes. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la Torre Eiffel y la observó, mientras entraba en una tranquilidad agradable, a pesar de que hubiese gente paseando por ahí. De pronto, sintió que no caía más agua en su cabeza y subió la vista, para darse cuenta de que había un paraguas sostenido por una mano pálida y fría.

-Si vas a salir, al menos trae un paraguas idiot.- sintió que dijo el dueño de la voz, una voz que identificaría incluso estando sordo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuró el francés, mientras volteaba y miraba fijamente al inglés.- Pensé que quizás habrías tomado un vuelo, tratando de no darle importancia a mis palabras.

-You're a bloody bastard!- gruñó, mientras cerraba los ojos.- ¿Crees que con decirme que me amas puedes borrar todas las veces que me has hecho llorar en el pasado?, ¿crees que olvidaré las veces que me destruiste solo por diversión?, ¿crees que pensaré que todo lo que has hecho era para llamar mi atención?

-No quiero que pienses en el pasado, quiero que pienses en el ahora, en nosotros como una posibilidad real.- suspiró algo molesto Francia, mientras miraba con coraje a la nación en frente de él.- Sé que nos hemos hecho demasiado daño, pero ¿no es hora de que ambos seamos felices?, ¿no es hora de que cambiemos nuestro destino? Yo no quiero odiarte para siempre.

-Yo…- Inglaterra estaba nuevamente titubeando, demonios ¿por qué no podía controlar sus nervios ante el francés?- Yo tampoco quiero seguir odiándote, ya no quiero.- bajó la mirada, mientras suspiraba.- Yo te he visto toda mi vida, eres mi modelo a seguir, mi rival, mi amigo cuando te lo propones, mi aliado y…- ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que pensaba realmente de Francia.- I… I… I love you, bloody frog.- dijo finalmente.

Francia lo miró sorprendido, mientras sonreía. No sabía cuántas veces había soñado con que el inglés le decía esas palabras, cuantas veces había querido besarlo, y otras cosas además de besarlo. Tomó las mejillas de Inglaterra, las acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, levantó su barbilla y lo besó con todo el amor que había guardado solo para él por tanto tiempo. El inglés correspondió, mientras sonreía.

Ahora que estamos en el año 2014, vemos al inglés actuando como siempre frente a Francia, pero la única diferencia es que cuando estaban solos, cuando nadie los veía, se entregaban el uno al otro. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, ni las guerras que se vienen en el futuro, ellos se seguían amando y eso no acabaría, porque guardaron ese amor por casi 14 siglos.

"**Extra."**

Inglaterra estaba en el cuarto de Francia, había recién abierto los ojos, después de un profundo sueño que había tenido.

-Bonjour.- sonrió la República Francesa.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Con los ojos cerrados.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras el francés reía.

-Tontito.- besó su frente y acarició su mejilla.

-Pero, dejando la pregunta obvia de lado, dormí bien.- dijo el inglés, con una ligera sonrisa.- Soñé cuando firmamos la Entente.

-Ya veo.- sonrió el francés.- Cuando te dije que te amo por primera vez, como pasa el tiempo.- rió bajo.

-Todavía no me lo creo.- murmuró con amargura, mientras miraba al de ojos azules.

-¿Ah no?, ¿después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la anatomía del de ojos verdes, sin ropa alguna.- ¿Aún no me crees cuando te digo que te amo?

-No, I don't.- dijo, mientras apartaba al francés.- Se lo puedes decir a España, a Prusia, incluso a Rusia, con tal de conseguir lo que quieres.

-Que cruel eres.- bajó la mirada.- Sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti, que no dejo de pensar en tu sonrisa sarcástica, en tus labios, en tu hermoso trasero.- suspiró, haciendo que el inglés se sonrojara.

-No digas esas cosas, you bloody wanker.- gruñó, tratando de apartarse, pero el francés fue más rápido y lo acorraló en la cama.

-Las diré hasta que se te quede grabado en la cabeza que no puedes hacer nada para apartarte de mí, mon amour~- susurró en su oído, mientras el inglés se estremecía ligeramente.

-Dilas las veces que se te dé la gana, pero no las creeré.- gruñó, pero sintió que el francés lamía su oreja y después su cuello.

-Y después dices que yo soy el pervertido, cuando te encanta que te diga que eres mío y que quiero hacerte muchas cosas sucias.- lamió los labios del inglés.

-You bloody…- Inglaterra no pudo terminar con la oración, ya que Francia se apoderó de sus labios de forma voraz, como un hombre que ha viajado por el desierto y que ha encontrado un oasis en el interior.

El inglés se dejó llevar por ese beso tan pasional de su pareja, mientras tocaba su espalda desnuda y la acariciaba. Al separarse, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y volvieron a devorarse la boca. Lo que pasó después de esos besos, no lo escribiremos ahora, pero si les puedo decir que no es la primera vez que ellos se entregaban de esa manera al otro y por mucho que Inglaterra diga que no le agrada, todos saben que miente.


End file.
